<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satzu di Bandung by cuddlyfoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697765">Satzu di Bandung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes'>cuddlyfoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hoodies, Short One Shot, Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana dan Tzuyu sedang berlibur sejenak ke Bandung, menghabiskan akhir pekan. Suhu Bandung jauh lebih rendah dari tempat mereka tinggal di Jakarta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satzu di Bandung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana dan Tzuyu sedang berlibur sejenak ke Bandung, menghabiskan akhir pekan. Suhu Bandung jauh lebih rendah dari tempat mereka tinggal di Jakarta.</p><p>"Dingin banget," rengek Sana.</p><p>"Salah sendiri ga bawa sweater dari Jakarta," kata Tzuyu.</p><p>"Kirain suhunya ga akan beda jauh."</p><p>"Duh, Sha. Gimana sih, masa berekspetasi kalo Bandung sepanas Jakarta?"</p><p>"Aku pikir kamu mau ajak aku jalan-jalan ke Kopo atau Soreang yang panas, kok malah diajak ke Lembang?"</p><p>"Ya ngapain juga aku ngajak kamu ke Kopo, sayang? Di sana ga ada apa-apa juga.."</p><p>"Ya tetep aja aku ga berekspetasi sedingin ini tau."</p><p>"Yaudah, pake jaket aku nih."</p><p>"Loh? Kamu nanti kedinginan tau. Ga ah, aku mah kuat, ga pake jaket juga <em>hachiiiiim,"</em> tiba-tiba Sana bersin dengan kencang.</p><p>"Tuh kan, ayo pake hoodie aku aja ya?"</p><p>"Tapi.."</p><p>"Aku masih ada sweater, gapapa."</p><p>Sana tersenyum. Segera, ia mengenakan hoodie berwarna ungu milik sang pacar.</p><p>"Hangat," ujarnya bahagia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>